Sendoh Gets a Pimple
by korosu
Summary: A really silly fic based on a real-life phone conversation I had the other night. Sendoh gets overly devastated over this pimple he got. And he decides to phone Rukawa.


It's just another one of these silly stuff that somehow gets stuck in this psycho's brain. I got this idea from one of my good friends who rattled about her pimple on and on over the phone and I was just listening to her rant on and on until I could feel myself blacking out. Heheheheh. Sendoh-kun gets a pimple.

Sendoh Gets A Pimple 

I got out of bed and as usual, I found out that I've slept through my alarm again. 

Damn.

Don't the people around this house not know how to wake up people? And as usual, I'm going to have to walk in the gym, find my teammates practicing already, get another awful ear-bashing from Uozomi-san, and another painful lecture from Taoka-sensei preaching the importance of punctuality.

I scratched the middle of my forehead. I felt a slight bump on the skin. And it gets painful whenever I touch it.

OH.

NO.

I ran to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

And staring back at me was this gorgeous guy, now not so gorgeous because he has this god-awful red blemish on his otherwise flawless face that makes him look like he's got the chicken pox.

A pimple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The phone rang.

Dammit, I really shouldn't have gotten a phone. I have no one to call anyway. And all it really does is disturb me from my precious sleeping. I picked it up. I have no choice, really.

"WHAT-DO-YA-WANT?" I slurred.

A shrill, sobbing voice answered back, "Kaaaaedeeee!"

I sweatdropped.

"Crap, Sendoh! Whaddyawant?"

"Kaaaaaedeeee! Waaaaaaaahh!"

Why me? Why so early in the morning? And why did it have to be a hysterical Sendoh?

"Will you cut the wailing? What. Happened. Do-aho," I asked in mock concern.

"Ka-Ka-Kaede-kun… I have a… a… PIMPLE!!! And it looks so ugly! Help meeeeeee! Waaaaaaaaah!"

What the hell?

I almost choked my food out (if I had any). I stared at the phone receiver in disgust, wondering if it really hated me that much. I groaned inwardly, bracing myself for any more signs of emotional disorder symptoms this crazy guy might shout out at me. What a baka.

"Kaede-kun, what did I do? Do I use too much facial wash? Or maybe my astringent's too harsh on my sensitive skin, you think? Or maybe I should exfoliate more, ne Kaede-kuuuuuun?" he purred out.

Thank God, his whining has stopped. But dear lord, now he's talking about facial wash? I'm having this urge to march right over to his house and just rip off that pimple off him.

"… Or maybe the people at that salon use abrasive conditioner on my hair. You know, to keep it spiky? Maybe it got on my forehead and gave me this nasty red thingy… oh no, I'll have to sue them!"

I sweatdropped again. Suddenly I have this image of Sendoh putting on lipstick…

I felt like crying again. But thank God Kaede-kun's here listening to me, helping me out. Or else I might have broken down again. Oh, pimples sure suck!

But it's impossible that my facial wash, or astringent, or conditioner may have caused this. I mean, my sister Akimi, and I… we both use the same kind. Papaya extract. 

"Ne, Kaede-kun? What kind of suntan lotion do use on your face? I'm thinking that papaya's kinda corrosive… so maybe I should change. What do you use?" 

There was brief silence and I kind of thought I heard growling, angry sounds in the background.

"… Kaede-kun…?"

"… I use… cucumber…"

Hmmm… cucumber sounds interesting…

"Really? Where do you get it? What SPF level do you work with?"

"… Uh… 15… uh… it was a gift from my imouto-chan from… Osaka…"

Wow, Kaede-kun gets his suntan lotion from there. I wonder what Akimi would think about a shopping trip to Osaka?

It has been… two and a half hours since he started babbling about… practically every single beauty product he knew or used that might have been the culprit for his "nasty thingy".

But at least now I know the difference between The Body Shop's Sunny Melon-Vanilla lip balm and their Sunny Melon-Vanilla lip-gloss. *sweatdrop…*

Right now, he was ranting about how disgusting his papaya extract products are and how thankful he is for having suggested that he use cucumber instead.

…

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE'S TALKING ABOUT, OKAY? 

MY LITTLE SISTER NEVER GAVE ME A BOTTLE OF CUCUMBER-BASED SUNTAN LOTION FROM OSAKA! 

I DON'T EVEN HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!

I took in a deep breath to regain my composure.

"Thank you soooooo much, Kaede-kun! I think I'm well enough now to go to practice. I don't feel too bad anymore about my pimple."

…

So there is actually a God. Finally I'm off the hook after these fatal two and a half hours. My receiver actually was burning. In a similar sense, my ears are on fire.

"So, what do you think about joining me and Akimi this weekend to Osaka? The shopping trip is on me!" Sendoh chortled.

I smirked. "… Uhhhh, as much as I absolutely want to join you, unfortunately I have more important tasks to tend to," I said in my most fake pity-me voice. 

Yeah, much more important tasks. Like sleep.

I could hear his disappointment weigh on my phone. "Okay, okay. I'll try to get you something. Maybe some of that cucumber suntan lotion you mentioned."

I feigned an excited giggle. "Really? Well, thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome!" 

Then Sendoh hung up. Finally. I heaved a humongous sigh of relief.

Glad to get that over with.

Then I scratched something on my chin. I felt a bump on its skin. 

OH.

NO.

I ran to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

And staring back at me was this gorgeous guy, now not so gorgeous because he has this god-awful red blemish on his otherwise flawless face that makes him look like he's got the chicken pox.

A pimple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A.N.:

- Okay, so it's gone overly silly and stupid. And incredibly OOC. But I think that it's kinda funny too. Heheheheh. Sendoh-kun wa kawaii no.

- Lastly, please review this! It's my first humorous one-shot piece. Thanks to Akimi Kaori-sempai for the unadulterated idea for the story. Yeah, AK-sempai, it's about you! But, about the last part, where Rukawa gets the pimple, no, I didn't get one. Hehehe. Good for me. I wish you good luck about your pimple. 

And also, AK-sempai, I use neither papaya nor cucumber. Dump those fake-fruity gunk. I use Sunny Melon-Vanilla. Not only does it actually work, it's also nature-friendly. =P


End file.
